This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Will treatment with Siliphos for six weeks be safe and well tolerated in comparison to lecithin placebo? In diabetic adult patients with steatohepatitis, will improvement in insulin resistance and/or oxidative stress due to treatment with Siliphos result in inprovement in fatty liver disease activity as assessed by serum aminotransferese levels?